Slumber Oneshot
by Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten
Summary: NxT Neji and Tenten are on a mission... but when something goes wrong... NxT


**Slumber**

Konnichiwa Minna-san desu!

Yay! I'm writing this story now! The idea has been stuck in my head for ages but I haven't typed it out or anything… yeah… So here's the story! Gomen ne if it was crappy. I wrote it out when I was half-asleep. Yeah…

-Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Tenten! On your right!" A boy with pale-lavender eyes yelled to his female teammate, as she spun around and knocked a ninja from the Land of Mist out with a mere kunai she'd summoned. "Arigatou, Neji!" She thanked him while summoning two kanatas. She had stabbed an enemy's said with one, and slashed another with the second Kanata, though avoiding their vitals and unnecessary death. "You're too kind." Neji grunted as he did the total opposite of what she did, and killed some nins using the Eight Trigrams Palm Empty Palm. "You, my dear Neji, are just ruthless." She teased and dodged some weapons coming her way. "Hn." He killed yet another. "Hup." She hit an enemy's acupuncture point in the neck**(A/n: She picked it up from Tsunade:D ) **and knocked him unconscious. She reached into his weapons pouch and grabbed the poorly hidden orange and red scroll. "I've got the last of the fourteen scrolls!" Tenten told Neji, before swiftly grabbing two kunais from the ground, and blocking the enemy's attack once more

"Good. Let's go before more of them come." Neji leaped up onto a high branch and waited for Tenten, who hit the other nin's acupuncture point in the chest. "Ok…" She leaped up and followed Neji, who was already dashing from tree to tree, "Lee and Gai must already be back at the campsite…" Neji told her, his eye twitching.

"Y-Yeah…" Tenten agreed, shuddering at the thought of the spandex duo lecturing them on 'youth' again. "A-Anyway…" She continued. "How's your wound Neji?" She stared at the still bleeding wound near his eye.

"it's fine. I can still use the Byakugan. And see." He replied immediately, not giving her time to continue on.

"But… You still shouldn't have taken that blow for me… If you hadn't you wouldn't have…" Tenten felt guilty.

"It's fine." He repeated. "But the fight took up quite some amount of chakra… I'm lowering my chakra field around us to conserve it." E turned round to face her. "take care of the back."

"H-Hai!" She smiled, as fast blurs of grey and metallic silver sped through the air. The weapons were speeding at speed almost inhuman, and soft whirling sounds were created, but almost too light to be heard. In a mere moment, thick, bright red liquid spilled onto the muddy forest ground. The weapons had hit its target with a hundred percent accuracy, blood now spreading across the once pure white shirt at a rapid rate. A pale body fell towards the rocky floor of the dense forest, locks and strands of hair fluttering in the wind. Neji pulled some weapons, mainly kunais, out of his flesh in the arms, causing the red portion to widen. He winced a little and coughed up a little blood as he pulled a metal projectile out of his chest. "Tenten!" He shouted, when he looked downwards to see his falling teammate.

Her petite body seemed to fall a never ending one. Blood was flowing out of her left eye and strands of her wavy, yet silky, chocolate-brown hair flowed at the side of her head. The dark brown ribbons that held her hair in her trademark, twin-bun style unraveled, her hair cascaded down to touch her shoulders. Her once crimson and white shirt was no completely crimson, soaked with her own blood, as it oozed out of her chest, arms and back. A numerous amount of kunais and shurikens were stuck in her arm, as well as her back. Two were embedded in her neck, a few kanatas had slashed her leg and one pierced directly through her chest.

"Tenten!" Neji called out and dived downwards, in spite of his wounds, and caught her bridal style. He held her so close to himself, he could feel her fading heartbeat. He body turned really pale, and grew cold as well. Her luscious lips weren't the shade of rosy pink it was before, rather, it was a shade of ghostly white. "Damned it." The Hyuuga swore under his breath. "Stay with me… I'll bring you back to Konoha soon." He looked at her with, not his usual expressionless face, but a concerned one. Without thinking twice, he released chakra through his feet, and at the same time, dodging the incoming weapons shower.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Silence filed the cold air as Tenten half-opened her eyes, to find herself lying in a cold hospital bed. She had tried to sit upright, but stopped after feeling immense pain throughout her body. She couldn't even move her fingers, let alone her arms or legs, though she could clearly see red staining her baby blue hospital gown. She tilted her head and bore with the pain, after hearing some rustling sounds coming from her right. Her right eye widened at the sight of a sleeping Hyuuga prodigy.

He was seated on a chair, eyes shut, some strands of long, black hair dangling in front of his face. Tenten's lips opened, the word 'Neji' came out softly, thought it was the loudest she could go. He slowly opened his eyes, just to be greeted by a smiling brunette.

"Tenten… you're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Painful… yet sleepy…" She muttered, giving a slight giggle.

"It'll feel that way. You got two ribs broken, your throat slightly damaged, eye as well, legs and arms wounded, back cut, the kunais almost reached your backbone, and your chest pierced through… It's a miracle you are alive… but I'm glad." His lips curved into what seemed like a smile, but later turned into a frown. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have lowered the chakra field… I'd have noticed the weapons coming from the back then…"

"Woah. It's a first you apologized. Of all the times we've been together, regardless if it was sparring or breaks…" She smiled.

"Hn…"

"Welcome back Neji. I'm happy to see you…"

"..Why? Would you like me to get Lee and Gai as well?"

"No… can you hold my hand? I'm going to sleep and I'd want to know that you are there…" She winced a little.

"…Alright. Get some sleep…" He held her smooth and small hand in his rough and big ones.

"Thanks Neji… But I'm afraid my slumber will be longer than usual…"

"Hn. You need rest. That's why."

"Yeah… I guess you are right.' She closed her warm, russet-brown eyes and Neji smiled. "I love you Neji…" She told him

Neji looked a little surprised at first, but later replied. "Thanks… I love you too, Tenten… Get well soon…" Neji stroked her forehead. **(A/n: Woah.)**

He held onto her hand through out her sleep, but slowly fell asleep as well, not noticing that tears was flowing out of her eyes. He had woken up quite a while later, to realize that she was gone. She wasn't in her bed anymore.

"Neji." Gai and lee entered the white room.

"Where's Tenten?" He asked immediately, his brows furrowed together.

"Tenten's gone, Neji." Lee answered sadly, tears seemed to well up in his eyes.

"So that's why… She said those words…" He choked. "She knew…. Tenten…' he refused to cry. "I hope… you have a sweet dream…" He looked at the ribbons left on the bed.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Random person: Hey… It's your turn to speak…

Me: Go away. I feel sad after writing this.

Merissa (Kudos who whomever knows Merissa!): Shut your trap and hurry!

Me: Fine… Konnichiwa Minna-san desu… Gomen ne! I'm sorry for this ending… But Here's the long ending short. I didn't have enough time to type it out… Erm.. Neji became an ANBU squad captain, but never forgot Tenten and never looked at another girl, he visited her every week, or everyday… and kept her ribbons as a treasure… Gomen ne again… Neji was a little OOC… I had to make him work with the story… (Cry)

Merissa: -Sigh- Alright. She's got to go now. Ja ne, Minna-san!


End file.
